Talk:Spudow/@comment-34954846-20180312162959
This is a very fun hero to use. With the combination of Bullseye '''and '''Anti-Hero, '''you can hit hard on the enemy hero while they can't charge their block meter. The spices to the perfect dish of damage is that you can use tricks like '''Berry Blast '''and '''Banana Bomb '''to clear out the way for your Anti-Hero hits. Most other heroes use tricks that leave the blockades idle or move them out of the way for Anti-Hero hits, but this simply does not allow the blockade to survive. The fact that this gets more power over time due to massive card draw is a humongous threat to almost all Zombie Heroes is very nice to see. You can put together many possible Aggro and Tempo decks (although the latter is nicer to watch your opponent concede earlier), but this is my FAVORITE deck. I put it together not too long ago and I enjoy updating it with more powerful cards. '''Hazard House Combine the power of surprise, hard hits, and trickery in one deck! Keep your opponent guessing with a handful of Seedlings and Transfigurations, use moving cards to let your Anti-Hero plants strike even harder than before, and do all that while your tricks keep your opponent playing their cards! If they watch your hazards build, jump in for the kill with a Dandy Lion King and Kernel Corn! This deck's priortity is a fast flood of cards and a slow but painful defeat. While Spineapples wake up your Wall-nuts and Prickly Pears, Seedlings turn into massive threats in time. Late-game has never been so wild! It truly puts together every factor of the losing opponent. It gives distractions to play small cards to block tiny threats, and you can always fight fire with fire if this deck welcomes the big guns. I also made another deck that focuses on mega swarming. It gets boosts when plants are played. Overseer Outbreak Flood the board with tiny plants while Astro-shroom, Sonic Bloom, and Mushroom Ringleader all get to work! When your opponent tries to hit harder than you want, your Cro-Magnolias, Steel Magnolias and Banana Launchers have your back. After your Transfiguration has signaled a green light, your Molekale has turned your board upside-down! Basically, this deck focuses on a flood of plants, but this can be ruined by Zombot 1000, so if you have the same idea as mine, beware of that. '''This deck divides your game into three segments - early game is the awakening phase, mid-game is the shifts phase, and late game is the finishing phase. '''EARLY GAME OR AWAKENING PHASE: Let your plants bloom so everything else grows even harder. It doesn't matter if they're cheap or costly. Just fill the board with preferably Team-Up '''plants and save space for your workers. Keep your army intact and don't let the zombie hero get away with tricks like '''The Chickening '''or '''Locust Swarm '''in synergy with '''Zombot Sharktronic Sub, even though only Brain Freeze and Impfinity '''can do this. '''MID-GAME OR SHIFTS PHASE: This phase is the beginning of unloading Astro-shroom, Sonic Bloom, and Mushroom Ringleader. '''After they get massive boosts due to your army of Plants, the Zombie hero should have like 9 Health remaining. They will have their blockades though, and you need to watch out. If you need to hold them off, play your respective '''Banana Launcher, Cro-Magnolia, and Steel Magnolia. '''You can most likely win afterwards due to the big boosts. '''LATE GAME OR FINISHING PHASE: When they keep trying to hold you off, this is where the Finishing Phase '''comes in. Show that you are not to be messed with by sealing the deal by constantly using '''Transfiguration '''to turn your plants into expensive ones. Afterwards, when your board is all prepared for the final buff, '''Molekale '''will bring the test on to the Zombie hero. The enemy should lose no matter what, so '''SPUDOW IS VERY OP.